Tum hi ho
by Preetz
Summary: You never know when or how you fall in love. But when you do, there is only one person you can think of. And no one can ever take her/his place in your heart. Abhijit too realizes Taarika is the one for him. And so how can he think of anyone else? Basically how Abhijit feels for Tarika.My very first CID fic. Please R & R. :D


**A/N:** Hiee there. I'm Prii. I'm a huge fan of CID. It's been my fav show since I was a kid. Now I'm a grownup college student and my love for CID is also growing.

I love writing fan fictions. And even though I'm an old member here on , I never knew CID section existed here. I read a couple of great stories and my author brain penned it down. I love all CID officers. Abhi, Daya my hot favorites. I love Freddy, Taarika. Shreya, vineet, vivek, Tasha... sab log. LOL Abhirika have a very special place in my heart. Okay, I'm not good at writing romantic stuff but I love cute romances. So here's one from me. Sorry for the bhashan.. Enjoy the story. I know this fic is nothing compared to some lovely fics here. But I wish you all will like it.

* * *

**Tum hi ho...**

It was rather a quiet day at the Bureau. The officers were all ready for a new day. Abhijit walked in. Checking his watch, he noticed he was early than usual.

Ten minutes later, Daya, Freddy entered followed by Shreya, Purvi, Rajat and Sachin. It was then Salunkhe came running into the hall, anxiousness written over his face. ACP Pradyuman who entered also noticed this.

Saalunkhe kept mum. He didn't greet his old friend or any of officers present and was constantly checking his mobile and glancing at the entrance.

Daya cleared his throat, "Good morning Saalunkhe Saab! Sab theek hai na?"

ACP and others joined, "Kya hua aaj?"

After some good five minutes, Salunkhe responded, "Woh... Taarika…"

Abhijit jumped into the scene, "Kya hua Taarika ko?"

Everyone smiled at his concern.

"Kuch nai. Raat ko der tak kaam karri thi. Kehne lagi khud chali jayegi. Raat ko jaane ke baad phone nai kiya. Aur ab do ghante late hogai... us waja se pareshan hu..." Saalunkhe explained.

Abhijit frowned and slipped into thinking mode while Daya tried to ease the tension.

Abhijit began panicking inside. To avoid others he rushed into his cabin and began pacing around. He didn't know what to do. What should he do to find her!? And what if Taarika was kidnapped again like a year ago.. NO! He should think positively. Taarika ko kuch nai hoga. He didn't know it would matter so much to him. Talking to her in a flirty tone, he never ever dreamed he'd fall for her, and that too.. this hard!?

He didn't know how or when it happened. Slowly, she changed from his object of affection to his reason to live. The transformation wasn't sudden. It was perfect: step by step, their relationship evolved. He didn't know what she thought of him or how she saw him. He never understood how she felt. But from the past two years, he could feel her pain, her anxiety, confusion all in her smiles. And the shy smile she would give sometimes would just drive him crazy.

Never ever he had dreamed, Senior Inspector Abhijit could feel this way and would go around doing crazy things. But she made him feel. She transformed his composed self into a whole new person and taught him how to love. She'd understand even his tiniest discomfort, his feelings easily and knew how to calm him down. No one knew how to handle him, except Daya of course. And he was amazed how she made a place in his heart like Daya did, just with her understanding smiles.

The way he melts seeing her cute face and how his heart stops when she disappears… like right now is all more than what is needed. He's in love. There's no denial now. He loved her, though he'd never confess. His head began spinning. Mixed feelings were rushing in his veins: hurt, anxiety, love, concern: all at the same time.

He was so much lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the commotion in the hall.

"I'm fine…"Someone was shouting.

Abhijit's eyes widened. Did Taarika return? He swung open the door. Dashing into the hall, he saw her... his angel standing with an umbrella in her hand, her beautiful curls tied up in a plait, her eyes full of warmth for her colleagues.

"I'm sorry Sir. Main... mera mobile ghum hogaya. Kal raat ko kahi kho gaya... aur yeh baarish... I'm... I'm so sorry Sir... aur aaj traffic jam…"She was trying to apologize to Saalunkhe and others.

Abhi felt a feeling of relief wash over him. All he could see was her cute expressions, her beautiful curls dancing as she shook her head. Before he could stop himself, he rushed to her engulfing her in a huge hug.

"thank god tum theek ho…"his voice was coarse. Oh blame those stupid emotions!

"Main kitna pareshan hogaya tha. Ek phone nai karsakti?" he closed his eyes hugging her.

Taarika was shell shocked, in a good way of course. She didn't expect he would do this. Sure, she could understand his concern and all. But still…

She smiled when she recalled how worried his tone was a moment ago and subconsciously placed her hands over his chest, relishing the warm feeling of being in his arms. Only her heart knew how much she longed for this moment. It was perfect. Abhijit had always been acting indirectly. Never had he openly confessed his feelings or let alone hugged her anytime. And this came as a sweet surprise. Aww... if Abhi would hug her this way whenever she was late, she wouldn't mind being late on daily basis, even though she would be risking her job.

Abhi too was so much lost in his feelings that he forgot, he was hugging her in the bureau in front of all his colleagues.

Someone (Daya) coughed. Thankfully Abhirika were back from their dream land.

Abhi began awkwardly, "umm... woh... ek phone karna chahiye tha aapko Taarika Ji. Sab pareshaan hogaye the..."

Ravan was confused but shouted on all of them and everyone was back to work. The fiasco ended.

* * *

The next day, Taarika was busily checking her mobile, annoyed that a new doctor Dr. Nisha had taken her role, momentarily of course. Much to her disgust, Nisha literally jumped into the scene to help senior inspector Abhijit and even began flirting with him.

It was a case associated with Pune CID. Dr. Nisha had come all the way from there to explain about some bizarre drug that was possibly smuggled to Pune from Mumbai causing a man's fatal death there.

Abhjit thanked her promptly and ordered other officers to begin their investigation. Nisha made a face.

"Sirf thank you... maine suna aap larkiyon se kaafi acchi tarah baat karte hai?" She asked with a dreamy smile.

"Kartha tha…" he corrected her, his eyes moving around to stop on Taarika.

"Aksar jab hum baat karte hai... woh yahan se aati hai..." he pointed at his mouth.

Taarika was all ears because she wanted to hear what he was saying. Thankfully, she wasn't far enough and she could listen to him despite pretending to be engrossed in her mobile.

Abhi went on, "lekin jab woh khaas shaks, woh special ladki aap ke saat hoti hai... toh saari baatein dil se hone lagti hai..."

Abhi couldn't take his eyes off Taarika. He wished he could tell how special she was, what she meant to him. He'd tell her one day. Taarika who processed his words looked up in time to see he was looking at her. She turned away swiftly. Averting her gaze on to the ground, she smiled. Abhijit was talking about her? Was she so special? Did he really mean what he said? She had a feeling he did.

"Aur pata hi nahi chalta Kab woh insaan aapki aadat se aapke jeene ki wajah ban jaate hai…"

She could feel his gaze upon her and her smile widened. Nisha was speechless. She didn't see that coming from Abhijit obviously.

"toh aap bhi intezar kijiye. Kya pata aap ko bhi koi miljaye?!" Abhijit finished with a smile and they were off.

Taarika stood up. Glancing at Abhijit's retreating form, she smiled again. It's amazing how he could make her feel this way. She never even thought she could feel so lost, lost hopelessly in love. When he used to praise her work or shower compliments, she thought it was a joke initially. Then she thought of it as his stress relieving habit. But slowly, it turned out to be something else. She began seeing him as a person. He was just Abhijit when he was around her not the stubborn cop people knew. And slowly, he began showing his softer side and opened up to her. Very slowly, his presence began rubbing off on her, so much that very thought of staying away from him scared her. And she knew she was falling for him. But she never showed any signs, because she feared he'd laugh and call it a joke. Deep down she was worried what if he had feelings for someone else? What if his past was haunting him? But now she was sure, he wouldn't laugh and she could wait till eternity to hear him saying those precious three words.

Her mind was replaying the scene which happened a while ago. Her smile widened so much that it hurt her cheeks.

Saalunkhe who entered the lab noticed her smiling dreamily and quipped, "ab saara din muskuraati hi rahogi ya kaam bhi karogi? Hmm?"

Taarika mock glared at him and smiled again. Shaking her head she resumed her work.

Abhijit who was passing by the lab glanced at her smiley face through the entrance and smiled.

"I love you Taarika..."

Dr. Saalunkhe who saw him shook his head, "aww young sweet love…!"

* * *

**A/N:** there hope you guys liked it. I really feel Taarika's presence has changed Abhi so much and she's the one for him. I love him as a super cop and I love his soft side that he shows when he's with his beloved Taarika or Daya. My very first attempt. Abhi aur bhi ideas hai mere dimaag mein...lol lekin philhaal keliye itna hi. So hope u enjoyed reading.

Don't forget to drop in a review plz.

Thank you.


End file.
